


as long as we're together

by aesynthi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, This could be an Au, but it could also be canon compliant, it's just pure self-indulgent fluff, takes place on the roof of a parking garage, they're both very very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesynthi/pseuds/aesynthi
Summary: Keith leans into Lance’s shoulder, soaking in the warmth and happiness he feels rushing into him. “Hey, I love you,” he says, wishing he had the words to truly describe how much Lance means to him.





	as long as we're together

**Author's Note:**

> basically i got this image in my head of them sitting on the roof of a parking garage and looking up at the stars, and i started writing and ended up with this short little thing. i guess this could be a scene in a larger fic, but i decided to post it now instead of coming up with a story to go with it. maybe if i ever find the time or energy i could do that, or make some sort of continuation. anyway, enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff!

Keith’s heart pounds rapidly in his chest as Lance pulls him up the flights of concrete stairs. Their footsteps echo loudly in the parking-garage’s musty stairway, mixing with the sounds of the boys’ laughter as they run. Although the stairs seem as if they could go on for miles, and Keith’s legs are beginning to ache, as well as his lungs, they soon reach a bright orange metal door. Lance promptly swings it open before the two of them can even come to a halt, making them crash into each other breathlessly as they stumble outside. This starts another fit of raucous giggles, which soon develops into full-on laughter, despite both of them already wheezing at this point from the exertion.

As the adrenaline starts to wear off, and the giggles die down, Keith manages to actually take in his surroundings. They’re standing on the roof of a massive parking-garage downtown, open to the sky. The city is bustling, cars racing along the roads, lights from all of the skyscrapers twinkling. He can see people moving, the size of ants, around in a large outdoor shopping mall not too far from the garage building. When he looks up, he sees the stars splattered beautifully across the deep indigo sky. The moon is almost full, casting faint light onto the city. Then he looks back at Lance, who is gaze is already set, watching him, and his breath is taken away again. Lance looks absolutely ethereal. His face is lit perfectly by the moonlight, softly highlighting his sharp jawline and pointed features. The freckles dusting his cheeks and nose are only faintly visible but still seem to mirror the stars. He shifts his gaze to Lance’s eyes and sees the sky reflected in them. He commits his face, his loving expression, to memory, not for the first time and not for the last.

Turning, he grabs Lance’s hand and begins to walk over to the ledge. As they walk, their fingers naturally intertwine, and he smiles. Lance’s hand feels so right, so warm, in his. They sit down on the edge of the roof, looking down on the city. Keith leans into Lance’s shoulder, soaking in the warmth and happiness he feels rushing into him. “Hey, I love you,” he says, wishing he had the words to truly describe how much Lance means to him.

“I love you, too,” Lance responds, shifting to make it more comfortable for the both of them, and there’s so much warmth and love in the way he says it, with all of his heart, that Keith’s not sure if he can take it. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels Lance gently cup the side of his face to lock eyes with him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I love you.” Lance’s eyes stare so diligently, lovingly into his soul, but he doesn’t feel laid bare, he feels safe, like he could never need anything else than to be in Lance’s arms. And he realizes that he doesn’t, because Lance is his home. His safety. As long as he has him, he knows he’ll be alright.

“I know,” Keith says. “It is okay. Because we’re here, together.” He pulls Lance down into a kiss, gently slotting their lips together and pulling back to keep staring at Lance, etching his face further into his mind. He’ll be okay. They’ll be okay. Because they’re together. And as long as they stay that way, he knows they'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you'd like to see a continuation or anything, let me know in the comments <3


End file.
